Toko Ajaib
by ikkika-chan
Summary: Lee Jeno hanya ingin menukarkan rasa sedihnya pada sesuatu yang membuat senang, dan itu hanyalah dimiliki oleh Huang Renjun [noren, bxb, DLDR, RnR, fluff]


KATA ORANG, toko ajaib adalah tempat dimana tiap kesedihan bisa ditukar dengan hal-hal yang baik.

.

.

.

.

_Toko Ajaib_

_Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun_

_MagicShop!au_

All your answers are in this place you found in your Milky Way, inside your heart

-방탄소년단, Magic Shop

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka ketika Lee Jeno datang menyambangi salah satu toko berplang besar-besar dan berkelap-kelip yang bertuliskan 'Toko Ajaib', lantas senyumnya merekah sempurna dengan harapan banyak pada toko ajaib itu.

Gemerincing bel memasuki indera pendengaran kala itu tak lantas melunturkan semburat garis tipis dari bilabialnya, malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menghampiri salah seorang penjaga一atau resepsionis barangkali, yang dibalas senyuman tipis tak terlihat karena yang dihampiri memakai topeng yang tak ubahnya pemeran-pemeran antagonis dalam drama bertopeng.

"Aku mau menukar sesuatu," Jeno berujar tanpa melunturkan senyumnya. "Bisa 'kan?"

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Walau suaranya terhalang oleh topeng berwarna putih, namun Jeno masih bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang malah dibalikan padanya dengan baik. Jeno tersenyum lebar sekali, tak jua hirau kalau-kalau sang lawan tidak bisa melihatnya dibalik topeng.

Tapi kalau tidak bisa lihat apapun, buat apa jadi penjaga tokonya.

Deguk tawa berhasil terurai lembut, walau lebih terdengar seperti teriakan minta tolong dari balik topeng itu, membuat Jeno tertegun barang sejenak. Menyimpan dalam neuron memori otaknya bahwa tawa ini adalah tawa tulus pertama yang didengarnya sejak一dua atau tiga tahun 'kah?

Rasanya Jeno ingin sekali menyimpan tawa renyah itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku tukar?" tanya sang penjaga bertopeng dengan lembut.

Jeno mengangkat wajah, mendapati kelerengnya malah terperangkap pada kilatan alexandrite yang bersembunyi di balik topeng itu untuk tiga puluh detik penuh, lantas menahan napas ketika dirasa cardianya tak berhenti terpompa dengan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat tanpa mau dijeda.

Menimang-nimang apa yang membuatnya bermuram-durja akhir-akhir ini, lantas memberikan pada sang penjaga sebuah gelang dengan tulisan berukir sulur bunga mawar yang terbuat dari serat kayu tanpa menghentikan senyumnya, yang mana membuat sang penopeng menaikan alisnya tak paham.

"Gelang?" retorikanya, mencoba memberi yakin pada diri sendiri anak yang ada di depannya menukar gelang atau yang lainnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya! Itu pemberian sahabatku."

"Lantas, bukannya harus dijaga dalam genggamanmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk jadi tanda kalian sahabat. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?"

"Tapi ini yang membuatku sedih." sahut Jeno, kali ini cebikan halus terpasang di bibirnya yang tadi tak henti tersenyum lebar (orang yang melihatnya sering berpikir konyol tentang sobeknya sudut bibir jika ditarik terus-menerus seperti itu).

"Mengapa membuatmu sedih?"

"Karena dia meninggalkanku."

"Meninggalkanmu?" kembali, sang penopeng menaikan alisnya kala nada suaranya tertarik tak paham oleh kata 'meninggalkan' yang dimaksud. "Dalam artian harfiah atau一"

"Dia meninggal dua minggu lalu." jawab Jeno santai, santai sekali hingga membuat siapapun akan keheranan karena siapa yang bisa sesantai itu mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa rekannya sudah meninggal tanpa tersekat deguk tangis atau air mata terurai barangkali. "Dia menguras tiga perempat persediaan air mataku hingga tadi pagi, tapi tak juga kembali untuk menghiburku. Dia meninggalkanku."

Oh, kesedihannya ini rupanya.

"Baiklah." Sebuah kertas dan pena dari dalam laci kini berpindah di atas meja sementara gelang masih berada di tempatnya, lalu si penopeng mulai sibuk menulis sesuatu di sana. "Nama?"

"Lee Jeno."

"Umur?"

"Sembilan belas tahun."

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa kuberikan sebagai ganti rasa sedihmu?"

"Kau." Jeno kembali mengurai senyum lebar, lantas lengkungan lain di bagian matanya terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huang Renjun."

.

.

.

Fin

_**Magic Shop is Phsycodramatical exchanges fear for a positive attitude **_


End file.
